Fever
by Edina Clouds
Summary: This is a missing scene from the most recent episode "The Coming of Arthur Part 1" – therefore spoiler warnings for that episode.  Merlin fights to save a seriously wounded Arthur.  My first Merlin fanfic  gulp!


This is a missing scene from the most recent episode "The Coming of Arthur Part 1" – therefore spoiler warnings for that episode. This is my first Merlin fanfic (gulp!)– I hope I've captured the characters and that the following drabble makes sense, all feedback greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Fevered**

The fever had worsened, had taken hold of the badly wounded Prince; was ravaging his already weakened body. He lay on the cold hard ground, body wracked by chills that were in stark contrast to the sweat that soaked his thick-blond hair.

Merlin tried desperately to comfort him, to offer re-assurance, to bathe his hot-flushed face, to cover his too cold body with his woefully thin cloak. What he really needed was magic – he was certain. With the right healing spell he would be able to heal his friend and master. But whilst Gawain sat nearby he could not chance it; could not reveal his secret, even if this man was a friend.

And so he looked for a diversion, a way to gain time alone with Arthur. He found it in the request for more firewood. Gawain was a practical man, would quickly see the need to maintain their source of heat and protection. And he did - after a short period of playful objections he willingly set off on the allotted quest; leaving Merlin alone with the gravely ill Prince.

Instantly the young magician was at his friend's side; was whispering the incantations he felt sure would revive his friend.

But it was soon evident his spells were not working – they were either not powerful enough or, as Merlin now feared, Arthur was too far gone; was now too sick; was now beyond help.

"C'mon ... Arthur c'mon," he murmured, despairing, fighting back tears that threatened to fall.

Arthur, his fever worsening, shivered violently. "Must ... do my duty," he moaned delirious. "Help ... my ... people." He opened his eyes then, stared wildly around, stared past Merlin, failing to even recognize the presence of his servant. He struggled to his knees, gritting his teeth in his determination to stand, to continue the quest he did not realize had failed.

Merlin, afraid his master would re-open the badly infected wound, wrapped a supportive arm around Arthur, spoke quietly to the disorientated man, coaxed him back to the ground.

"Everything will be alright," he whispered, pulling his cloak over the shivering man. "We'll look for the cup ... we'll save Camelot. But right now - you need to rest."

If Arthur heard the words the young magician could not tell. The Prince, teeth clenched against the pain he moaned in his fevered sleep; shivering uncontrollably as the poison ran its debilitating course.

Merlin, desperate to keep this sick man warm, nestled beside his friend – his body providing the additional heat that Arthur so badly needed. He wrapped his arm protectively around the shivering frame, whispered words of reassurance as he stroked sweat-soaked locks from the fevered face.

When Gawain finally returned with the firewood Merlin quickly helped his warrior friend to stoke up the dying flames of their fire. Arthur would benefit from the additional heat and together they pulled him closer to the revitalised flames. He moaned softly as he began to feel the warmth of the fire, tossing from side to side, fighting to push away the cloak that enwrapped him – face flushed; fever-hot. Merlin pulled the makeshift blanket back in place, it was important that his master did not become chilled.

He dampened a cloth and wiped Arthur's sweat-drenched brow.

"Why do you put up with him?" Gawain asked quietly.

"Because he's my friend," the young magician answered matter of fact.

"But how can you think of him as a friend ... he is your master ... I've seen how he treats you. He clearly sees you as his servant and not a friend."

"You don't know him," Merlin grinned. "His bark's so much worse than his bite. Since I've been with him I've seen him change ... seen what a great warrior he's become, how much he cares for his people. One day he will become a great king."

"Not if we don't get that cup," Gawain reminded his young companion. "And unless we get him some help soon I don't think he'll last much longer."

"I know ... I need to get his fever down ... help me lift him, I have a potion that Gaius gave me before we left ... in case we ran into trouble. I think that might help temporarily at least."

The rugged warrior knelt behind the sick Prince and lifted his sweat-soaked torso into a sitting position, supporting his shivering body as Merlin lifted a small vial to Arthur's quivering lips. Slowly they coaxed him to drink, to swallow the much needed medication. Finally the vial was empty and they lowered the wounded man to the ground. Merlin re-soaked a cloth and used it to cool his master's too-hot brow, whilst Gawain threw the last of the wood on their fire.

Satisfied they had done all they could they lay down on the hard ground beside the seriously wounded Prince, both preying their friend would survive the night.

They were still asleep when Arthur, fever abated, finally awoke.


End file.
